Llamada
by BloomyLee
Summary: No todas las llamadas telefónicas son precisamente para conversar, mucho menos cuando la distancia se hace eterna frente a la persona que amas. ¿Qué pasaría cuando el deseo de tenerla fluye con sólo oír su voz? Irvin / Erwin x Eren. Eruren/Erwen/Eruere. AU. Lemon.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama.

Advertencias: Relación chico x chico, si el tema no es de tu agrado no lo leas. Lemon everywhere.

Pareja: Irvin x Eren.

* * *

**Llamada**

Sus ojos se asentaban detenidamente sobre la pantalla de su teléfono móvil como si acabase de descubrir el fuego, apretándolo con sus manos firmemente mientras oprimía sus labios y un enorme debate mental se llevaba a cabo dentro de su cabeza. Su rostro era iluminado por la tenue luz blanca del aparato que sostenía, contrastando con la oscuridad de su habitación, y su mirada repasaba una y otra vez el número marcado en el registro. No lo pensó una, ni dos, ni tres veces… sino que cientos de miles. Tragaba aire por montones, luego exhalaba y después volvía a inspirar, inflando su pecho notoriamente hasta creerlo hacer reventar, para finalmente, soltar un aliento inquietante que evidentemente no calmaría sus nervios.

Pasó una de las manos por su frente, percatándose de una acuosa viscosidad que se impregnaba en su piel, la cual lo dejó inmediatamente desconcertado ¿Estaba sudando? ¿Qué clase de idiota sudaría por querer hacer una simple llamada telefónica? No podía ser más patético que eso.

—Es ahora o nunca—Se repitió por enésima vez en la noche.

No es que estuviese haciendo algo malo, al contrario, sólo quería saber cómo estaba _él. _Eso era todo, nada del otro mundo.

¿Pero por qué le costaba tanto entonces?

Revisó la hora de su teléfono, ya casi era la medianoche. Hacía una hora atrás que había estado tratando de hacer esa llamada, pero como siempre, su estúpida vergüenza no le permitía realizar actos tan simples como aquellos y se volvía como un pobre gatito asustado.

¿A dónde habrán ido a parar su orgullo y valentía? No lo sabía, pero tan pronto comenzaba a pensar en la voz su amante —que hacía días sus oídos no habían tenido la oportunidad de deleitarse de la dulce armonía de sus palabras—, su respiración se aceleraba y su corazón latía a remezones en su pecho, creyendo que en cualquier momento se le fuese a salir por la garganta. Esa clase de sensaciones le eran tan poco varoniles e inverosímiles para Eren, que le avergonzaría enormemente si Irvin, su amante, lo viese en ese ridículo estado como en el que se encontraba en ese momento.

Se rascó la cabeza, pensando que tal vez sería mejor intentarlo al día siguiente. Sin embargo, ya llevaba días haciendo lo mismo. Se preguntaba cuándo sería el momento oportuno en que lograría de una vez por todas presionar aquel inofensivo botón verde para llamar a Irvin. Y aunque su evidente cobardía no se lo permitía, tampoco quería molestarlo siendo que podría estar ocupado —o durmiendo—, y es que Irvin se había ido de viaje por unas cuantas semanas por unos asuntos de negocios, por lo que quizás estaba siendo demasiado desesperado e insistente, pero sus increíbles ganas de saber de él lo carcomían por dentro. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía y no escuchaba su voz, por esa razón es que su exagerada necesidad de querer hacerle una llamada ese mismo día lo mantenían al borde de la cólera. Podía ser el único que pensase así en ese instante, pero eso no le importaba en realidad.

No es como si Irvin no lo hubiese llamado durante todo ese tiempo, al contrario, eran muchas las ocasiones, sólo que las veces que ocurría, las conversaciones eran cortas ya que no tenían mucho tiempo para poder hablar con calma. Eren estudiaba arduamente durante el día, el semestre en su universidad le había tocado pesado y apenas tenía tiempo de despejarse de sus deberes, los parciales ya se iban acercando y ya tenía mucho que estudiar, ni siquiera los fines de semana podía relajarse como quería, puesto que también tenía responsabilidades con el hogar, la casa en donde vivía con la persona que más amaba en el mundo, aunque por esa parte a él no le importaba. Irvin por otro lado, se encontraba bastante ocupado en el trabajo, durante las noches llegaba tarde al hotel donde se hospedaba y se dormía tan pronto como llegaba, o eso era al menos lo que Irvin le había contado.

Apretó sus labios y tragó duro, no podía seguir siendo un miedoso de seguir postergando aquella llamada que por lo menos para él era importante. Si no tomaba una decisión pronto, era más probable que se hiciera polvo en su tumba antes de poder hablar con él.

Infló su pecho, aguantó la respiración, contó mentalmente hasta tres y finalmente lo hizo. Inició la llamada y cada pitido del auricular era como la tortuosa cuenta regresiva de una bomba para los pobres oídos de Eren. Su corazón se aceleró por completo y las manos le temblaban, los segundos se le hacían eternos.

—¿Diga? —habló una voz ronca al otro lado de la línea. Fue un acto inconsciente, pero Eren dio un brinco de los nervios y habló tan pronto su aturdida lengua se lo permitió.

—Irvin… ¿Irvin? S-soy yo, Eren…—Genial, primera vez que se hablaban después de mucho tiempo y lo primero que se le ocurría decir era algo que su novio ya sabía—. Lo siento, ¿Te he despertado? —Su voz estaba algo quebradiza por los nervios, por lo que hacía el intento de calmarse internamente. Se podía notar que hasta sus labios le temblaban.

—No, no—respondió, aunque su tono se oía un tanto cansado—. Sólo estaba revisando unos documentos, ya estaba por ir a dormir. ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde?

—Nada, sólo…—Hizo una pausa, tragando saliva rápidamente—no podía conciliar el sueño, eso es todo—mintió.

—Oh, eso es muy malo. Los niños como tú ya deberían estar durmiendo a estas horas en lugar de estar llamando a un viejo como yo.

Eren frunció el ceño como si aquello fuese el peor insulto de su vida e instantáneamente sus nervios pasaron a segundo plano.

—¿Otra vez con eso? ¡No soy un niño! —exclamó furioso —. Además, no eres un viejo. Veintinueve años no son nada.

Irvin rió por el comentario.

—No menciones mi edad, Eren. Aún tengo veinte y siempre, pero cada día me siento más anciano—suspiró pesadamente.

—Bueno, ha de ser porque en unas cuantas semanas es tu cumpleaños.

—No me estás ayudando en nada a sentirme mejor—señaló con una leve risilla.

Eren rió junto a Irvin.

Hace tanto tiempo que no tenían una conversación tan amena y relajada que el hecho de saber que la manilla del reloj ya sobrepasaba la medianoche no les era impedimento para seguir charlando. A decir verdad, el joven estaba feliz de que al menos Irvin tenía las ganas de hablar con él, puesto que se notaba muy animado. Cerró los ojos y se recostó en el respaldo de la cama, disfrutando de poder hacerse compañía de esa manera, aprovechando cada segundo de ello como si el tiempo fuese oro de verdad, sin importar la ausencia física del otro, ya que con sólo oír sus voces les era suficiente como para hacer cuenta de que estaban juntos otra vez. Era como estar cumpliendo un sueño.

Y es que últimamente habían estado tan centrados en sus propias labores que casi no tenían la oportunidad de pensar en otra cosa, ni el uno del otro, ni siquiera en sí mismos, sumando el infierno que era para ellos sentirse solos y alejados, pues a pesar de que fuese por unas cuantas semanas soportando estar separados, para ellos era casi una eternidad.

—¿No tienes clases mañana? —preguntó Irvin casualmente.

—Sí, pero entro más tarde.

—Ya veo, ¿Y has estado comiendo apropiadamente? ¿Has hecho tus quehaceres? ¿Lavado tu ropa?

Eren chasqueó la lengua algo molesto por la invasión de preguntas por parte del otro.

—Que no soy un niño, Irvin. Joder, ¿Podrías dejar de actuar como mi papá?

Eren podía oír al otro lado de la línea cómo Irvin se echaba reír a carcajadas.

—Lo siento, Eren —dijo entre risas, para luego recuperar la postura y retornar a la calma—. Sólo estaba preocupado…

Eren soltó un suspiro, él lo sabía, pero no le gustaba que lo atacaran con un mega-interrogatorio como si se tratara de un niño pequeño. Estuvo a punto de reprocharle algo, pero Irvin se le adelantó:

—Es que yo realmente te extraño —Sus palabras de fueron como una clavada en el pecho para Eren, profunda y que le ardía por dentro.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y no pudo evitar tener una sensación de angustia y soledad.

—Yo también—confesó sin remedio—, no es lo mismo dormir solo.

—Oh, así que te sientes solo.

—No dije eso, sólo que ahora paso mucho frío haciéndolo.

—¿Haciendo qué? —preguntó curioso.

—¿Cómo que qué? Dormir —Podía oír unas risillas por parte de Irvin, y eso le hacía molestarse, no comprendía el chiste del asunto. —¿De qué te ríes?

—Veo que has tenido que _arreglártelas solo_ este último tiempo —comentó en doble sentido, mensaje que fue perfectamente comprendido por Eren.

—¿Sabes? Ahora sí me has convencido de que pareces un viejo… y uno pervertido—señaló rodando los ojos.

—Oh, con que pervertido—rió—bueno, ¿podrías decirme entonces cuál es la ropa que estás usando ahora?

—¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

—Porque soy un pervertido.

—Y un viejo.

—¿Me dirás o no?

Eren meditó unos momentos, dudando si seguirle o no el juego a su amante. Sin embargo, tras unos instantes, suspiró resignado, nada perdía con decírselo.

—Una camisa y pantalones cortos.

—Oh, has de verte ardiente. Con esas piernas perfectas y relucientes…

—¡Deja de decir cosas degeneradas, te voy a colgar! —gruñó el joven mientras su rostro se entintaba en rojo puro hasta los oídos, no sabiendo si reír o no por las palabras depravadas que el otro le decía.

—Pero Eren, por qué eres así. No te he visto tanto tiempo que ya ni recuerdo cómo eras—El muchacho podía imaginar a su amante haciendo un puchero en ese preciso momento.

—No seas idiota, no me puedes olvidar en tres semanas, Irvin—sentenció entrecerrando sus ojos.

—Claro que sí, he tenido mucho frío al no estar contigo.

—Abrígate con algo.

—No es lo mismo sin ti.

—Te colgaré.

—Como quieras, debe ser muy tarde para ti. Los niños ya deberían estar durmiendo plácidamente en sus camas—dijo en tono de burla.

—¡Que no soy un niño!

—Pues entonces demuéstramelo —Eren tragó duro y de pronto su pecho se contrajo con un calor ardiente que se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Aquellas palabras sonaron un tanto extrañas y muy… sugerentes —. Las cosas que sólo los adultos hacen, Eren.

Los nervios del muchacho pusieron cada cabello de punta como si una corriente fogosa lo electrizara.

—¿Por qué me estás poniendo ese tono de voz tan raro?

—¿Cuál tono? ¿El que crees que pongo o el que te imaginas todas las noches cuando piensas en mí?

Abrió los ojos enormemente. El calor en las mejillas de Eren por la vergüenza se multiplicó por mil, y el ardor en su cuerpo se masificó en sus entrañas como un corte circuito, entibiando su aliento a creces.

Oh, no…

¡¿Qué clase de cosas raras le estaba diciendo Irvin ahora?!

Tenía que ser una broma, de seguro era todo por obra del cansancio, sí, eso debía ser. No estaba seguro si era su idea o no, pero tenía la sospecha de que el tono de su amante había pasado de burla a uno demasiado seductor para sus sentidos.

¿Pero por qué reaccionó así? No sabía si era por la falta de su presencia que sus impulsos carnales comenzaran a despertar de golpe a tan sólo un susurro por vía telefónica o qué, pero la bruta necesidad que surgió en su cuerpo de querer satisfacerse, provocó que la respiración comenzara a acelerarse, aunque claro, intentaba disimularlo todo lo que podía. No quería él parecer el pervertido por unas palabras sin sentido.

—Ya deja de decir cosas raras…—sugirió tratando de controlarse, soltando leves jadeos involuntarios que podrían comenzar a delatarlo.

"Mierda" se dijo.

Irvin permaneció en silencio y lanzó una risilla picara tras oír esos suaves suspiros provenir de su amante. No necesitaba ser adivino para saber lo que pasaba, así que decidió provocar al muchacho. Pensó que sería interesante conocer aquella faceta oculta de su pareja, y sin pensarlo más, se aventuró a desvelarse en esta ocasión que no se perdería por nada en el mundo.

—No he dicho nada, me temo que te estás haciendo ideas equivocadas.

—Creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte llamado.

—¿Es mi idea o te oigo un poco necesitado?

¿Qué?

—¡No evadas el tema! —Se levantó de la cama torpemente, aun con la sangre subiendo a sus mejillas.

—Mientras yo muero de frío a ti te sube la temperatura, ¿Por qué no compartes calor conmigo?

Los ojos de Eren se desorbitaban inmensamente, la conversación se estaba tornando demasiado subida de tono. Y eso evidentemente no le ayudaba con lo que lamentablemente su cuerpo experimentaba, ya que, no era mentira que el calor continuara brotando peligrosamente en su interior.

—¿D-de qué estás hablando? —La voz de Eren comenzaba a flaquear.

—De hecho… creo que a mí también me está dando calor, creo que me voy a quitar esta molesta camisa.

Un sonrojo descomunal tiñó hasta los lóbulos del muchacho al momento de imaginar aquella escena erótica que rondaba dentro de su mente, la imagen de la esbelta figura de su amante paseándose frente a sus ojos. Sin querer, pensó en aquellos brazos fuertes y varoniles cubriendo su delgado cuerpo moreno, deslizándose tenuemente sobre él como viento de verano; su piel pálida y sublime, que a pesar de la edad, aún conservaba rastro de juventud como si nunca envejeciera, y su pecho, el cual era fibroso y perfectamente moldeado, rodeándolo sin dejarle escapatoria…

Y luego su respiración.

Después su voz clamando su nombre...

Más tarde su aroma embriagador…

Y…

—¿Eren? —Le interrumpió Irvin repentinamente.

—¿Eh? —contestó—Ah, lo siento…—Hizo una pausa, respirando hondo e intentando recobrar el aliento—. Creo que iré a refrescarme un poco.

—¿Qué te pasa? Te oyes raro.

—No me pasa nada.

—¿Estás enfermo?

—No.

—¿Estás pensando en mí?

Bingo.

Las palabras de Eren se atrofiaron y no lograron salir de su boca en ningún momento. Su mente se puso en blanco, no sabía cómo reaccionar y su corazón daba saltos en su pecho. Estaba tan avergonzado consigo mismo al pensar cosas extrañas, que un poco más y su teléfono volaría por la ventana.

Buscó la manera de pasar desapercibido, siguiéndole el juego.

—Ha de ser obvio, ¿no? Ya que estoy hablando contigo. —dijo Eren, riendo levemente para ocultar sus nervios en vano.

—¿Y en qué piensas entonces?

—¿Por qué quieres saber todo? Mejor tomate un somnífero y lárgate a dormir como el buen abuelito que eres en lugar de joderme con preguntas.

—Buena idea, así podría ir a soñar contigo y pensar en los hermosos sonidos que haces cuando estás excitado… como ahora.

El joven saltó de la cama encolerizado.

—¡No estoy excitado!

—No mientas. ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad y me cuentas en lo que piensas?

El camino del muchacho se estaba cerrando, no hallaba la forma de camuflar su condición que poco a poco despertaba su entrepierna.

—Yo…

—¿Y bien?

—Yo…

—¿Imaginas que estás conmigo?

—Sí —No encontró más remedio que ser sincero.

—¿Y qué hacemos exactamente?

—Tú… —Tragó sonoramente antes de contestar—tú me tocas.

—¿Dónde?

—¡No preguntes eso!

—Oh, vamos. Sólo cierra los ojos y piénsalo… piensa que lo hacemos.

—Ah, Irvin…—Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

—¿Gritas mi nombre?

—Basta…—Un hilillo de voz salió de la garganta de Eren, empezando a jadear inevitablemente.

—¿Te beso los labios? ¿O el cuello? ¿O toco esas partes donde te vuelves loco?

Sin darse cuenta, los dientes del joven chirreaban, sus labios los mordisqueaba con fuerza, su aliento se volvió errático y soltó un gemido voraz que fue perfectamente escuchado por los oídos de Irvin como una bella nota musical.

Los latidos del corazón de Eren aumentaron a creces, sintiendo como si la sangre fuese bombeada hasta en las sienes. La temperatura de su cuerpo se hizo mayor, y al parecer no tenía intenciones de descender, no cuando la respiración de su amante también podía ser oída con mayor amplitud a través de su teléfono.

Mierda.

Por simple acto instintivo, bajó su mano libre desde su cuello, haciendo cuenta que Irvin era el que lo hacía, recorriéndola sobre la ropa por su pecho, abdomen y después tocando su entrepierna y muslos…

—Me tocas… donde me vuelvo loco—respondió entre jadeos, deslizando la mano por una de sus piernas sin detenerse.

Era una completa locura, pensaba. Pero al estar días sin verlo, surgió una vasta necesidad de sentirse cerca de él en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Dónde? ¿Cómo lo hago? ¿Uso mis labios? ¿Dientes? ¿Mis manos?

Volvió a subir la mano y meterla por debajo de su camisa, sintiendo su acalorada piel arder como el mismo fuego. Las oleadas de placer comenzaron a hacerse presentes en suaves descargas eléctricas que transitaban hasta su espalda, y dirigió sus dedos a uno de sus pezones, apretándolos con absoluta parquedad.

—Tus… tus dientes… —soltaba con una delgada voz que casi era oída como el aire—me muerden…

—¿Qué más? Dime qué más, por favor, Eren—suplicaba, y ese tono sugerente lo encendió aún más. Le quitaba el aliento de una estocada al no ser más capaz de contenerlo.

Ya terminada la labor de endurecer sus calientes botones rosados, descendió lenta pero lánguidamente hasta encontrarse con su entrepierna, masajeándola firmemente con su palma, gimiendo gozosamente por esa acción, su espalda se arqueaba y resultaba satisfactorio imaginar que quien lo tocaba eran las grandes manos de su amado. Tal vez la diferencia de proporciones era inmensa, y quizás no era lo mismo a que si él realmente lo hiciera, pero su imaginación no tenía límites. Expandió las posibilidades dentro de su mente, y su miembro no era el único que estaba siendo atendido en aquel instante, sino que también el resto de su cuerpo. La boca de Irvin se paseaba por su cuello, sus labios resbalaban por su tez morena y lo acariciaba hasta darle escalofríos. El sonido de sus besos repercutía en sus oídos, su respiración entrecortada estampaba contra su piel y lo hechizaba como un verdadero embrujo.

—Me quitarás los pantalones… —dijo y comenzó a bajar la cremallera hasta el límite, luego desabrochó uno de sus botones para finalmente, sacarse la molesta prenda que ya comenzaba a apretarle.

Una gran onda de calor lo invadió por dentro, ya no eran solo los besos de su amante los que lo embaucaban, sino también su calor. El calor de su cuerpo esplendoroso que lo cubría como un manto de invierno, sintiendo calidez y protección que aquella esbelta figura magistral le brindaba. Abrió más sus piernas haciendo cuenta que el peso de Irvin yacía sobre él, removiéndose, danzando junto a él, otorgándole el placer que tanto necesitaba.

—Ah… Eren…—susurró Irvin con su halito esporádico apenas almacenado en sus pulmones—Gime más, grita, ¡Dame más de ti!

—¡Ah! —Gimoteó Eren, al momento de oír esas suplicas excitantes y terminar de quitarse los pantalones y ropa interior como si quisiera rasgárselas, dejando expuesto su erguido miembro que ya pedía a gritos ser tomado en cuenta.

Su cuerpo se entumecía y se retorcía, escuchando atentamente la respiración de Irvin como si la tuviese ahí mismo chocando contra su lóbulo. Su corazón le explotaría irremediablemente si no se detenía, pensaba. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo, ni tampoco tenía las intenciones. Podía sentir como los grandes brazos del otro lo envolvían y lo acariciaban a su antojo, atajaba su cuerpo por la espalda y lo apegaba hacia él como dos figuras que nacieron para encajar.

—Eres tan delicioso, Eren—señaló Smith y el sonido de su boca daba la certeza de que se la saboreaba con la lengua entre suspiros—Puedo sentir tu sabor en mis labios y tu exquisita fragancia deleitarme en placer.

—Ah… —suspiró—¿Y qué crees que me haces tú?

—Qué no te estoy haciendo ahora—Rió—Sería un delito que lo supieras.

—Por favor, dímelo—Rogó el muchacho, continuando con su travesía de tocarse sin control.

—¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

—¡Dímelo ya! —Exclamó y un jadeo intenso se desprendió de sus labios.

—Te hago mío ahora.

En ese instante el tiempo se detuvo para el joven castaño, tragó saliva por su garganta casi seca y los latidos de su corazón daban golpes contra su pecho, a la vez que un deseo descomunal brotó de su interior, indicando que había llegado el momento de pasar a la segunda fase. Eren, nerviosamente —y como pudo— sostuvo el aparato telefónico con uno de sus hombros, y comenzó su labor de enviar uno de los dedos a su boca, mientras que su otra mano resbalaba por su erguido miembro, de arriba hacia abajo en un movimiento rítmico que lo enloquecía.

Sus labios comenzaron a lanzar jadeos y más jadeos descontrolados mientras su lengua lamía uno a uno sus dedos, y era inevitable que aquellos sonidos obscenos de su saliva revolviéndose entre sus dígitos no fuesen oídos por Irvin, es más, sus sentidos se descolocaron y tenía una idea de lo que pasaría a continuación.

Al cumplir con su objetivo, Eren retiró los dedos de su boca soltando un ruido acuoso e inmediatamente dijo:

—Hazlo, ahora.

—¿Qué?

—Métemela.

Irvin dejó salir un jadeo mordaz y rápidamente respondió:

—Sí.

—Bien—Sonrió victorioso.

Sin dudarlo dos veces, y como si la desesperación lo exigiera a gritos en carne propia, el muchacho introdujo raudamente sus dedos dentro de su ano, gimiendo inevitablemente mientras el aire llenaba y vaciaba sus pulmones en tiempo record. Una sensación exquisita pero que aún lo dejaba con ganas de más debido a la diferencia de proporciones, ni siquiera sus propios dedos lograban compararse con los de su amante. Sin embargo, y como todavía lo seguía pensando del mismo modo que el anterior, sus fantasías eran ilimitadas y su imaginación le permitía crear nuevas sensaciones deliciosas. Por un lado, su mano derecha frotaba su erecto pene de manera exuberante mientras que la otra, sus dedos buscaban el punto exacto de placer en su interior.

Jadeó como si el alma se le fuese a salir si así lo quisiera al encontrar su zona erógena con éxito. Sus caderas no tardaron en comenzar a moverse mientras sus manos seguían en lo suyo.

—¿Se siente bien, Eren? —indagó el hombre un tanto atorado con sus palabras.

El joven comenzó a remecerse sobre la cama, abriendo más sus piernas y masturbándose con mayor potencia. Imaginando mil y un situaciones que podría estar realizando con su amante en ese mismo instante. Revolcándose entre las sábanas, uniéndose más y más, sintiendo el aroma del otro, con las gotas de sudor resbalando por sus pieles, sus respiraciones alarmantes, besándose con vehemencia, poniendo sus labios en distintas partes del cuerpo al son de una danza de placer y pasión.

Ah, era maravilloso.

—Di… mi nombre… ¡Irvin! —Sollozó Eren hundido en el placer abismal. Aumentando cada vez más las arremetidas infligidas por sus propias manos.

No sabía cuánto más lo soportaría, pero creía que ya se ahogaría entre sus gemidos intensos que amenazaban con dejarlo sin voz ni aire.

—Eren… ¡Eren! —El otro clamaba su nombre cada vez más fuerte, como si aquello fuese un ritual sagrado y exigente.

El pequeño Eren jalaba aún más su miembro estrepitosamente, la saliva comenzó a salir por la comisura de sus labios y la vista se le hacía cada vez más borrosa, dándole la idea de que Irvin se hallaba bailando sobre él con plenitud, siendo ambos uno solo. Amándose, siendo solo ellos en la oscuridad de su habitación, siendo sus gemidos la llama encendida de su pasión por querer tenerse y deleitarse de su presencia.

Detuvo su cometido por unos momentos. Necesitaba probarlo de otra manera ahora. Con la respiración pendiendo de un hilo y su corazón tronando en sus tímpanos, se volteó sin más, quedando boca abajo y las rodillas dobladas sobre la cama. Colocó su teléfono a un lado y presionó el altavoz, podría haber optado por no hacerlo y terminar él solo, pero esa loca aventura se hacía de a dos y requería urgentemente de oír la voz de su amante inundada y entregada completamente al éxtasis.

—Me darás por detrás—soltó el muchacho sin escrúpulos.

—Tendré la hermosa vista de tu espalda perlada en sudor danzando para mí.

Guió su mano nuevamente hasta su entrada, ahora sus dedos se introducirían más fácil y placenteramente dentro de él, pudiendo llegar mucho más profundo esta vez. Comenzó a moverlos por segunda vez en su interior, imaginando que Irvin era el que lo poseía. Dejó salir un jadeo, unas lágrimas de placer se asomaron por sus ojos, el sudor recorría su frente y espalda, y su cuerpo se estremecía de satisfacción. Su garganta ya la sentía seca de tanto gemir, pero sentía sed de placer.

—¿Qué me haces, Irvin? —preguntó el muchacho con su aliento desgastado, apenas podía pronunciar palabras cuerdas.

—Te beso apasionadamente…—respondió en la misma condición que Eren—en tu cuello…—hizo una pausa para tragar sonoramente—luego deslizo mi lengua por tu columna vertebral sin piedad…

La espalda de Eren se arqueó al momento de pensar que los suaves labios de su amante recorriendo su piel lentamente, dejando un camino acuoso sobre su piel, uno ardiente y electrizante. Más sus manos que sostenían sus caderas, moviéndolas con mayor brusquedad al mismo tiempo que lo sentía dentro de él, entrando y saliendo sin detenerse. Sus dientes apretaban tanto la almohada que en cualquier momento podría hacerla trizas.

—¡Ya no puedo más! —vociferó Eren a todo pulmón como si sus cuerdas vocales se fuesen a romper —Me voy a…

—Yo… tampoco… ¡Eren!

Y como si el nombre del aludido fuese un detonante, una enorme descarga eléctrica transitó por todo su cuerpo en oleadas de placer que lo envolvieron instantáneamente, sumado de un gemido que podría desgarrar su garganta. La sensación era sublime y magnífica, dejándolo sumido en un mar de colores alucinantes y hechizantes. Podía imaginarse siendo abrazado por Irvin al momento del orgasmo, sintiendo su esencia dentro de él, llenándolo magníficamente, dándole todo lo que él necesitaba, pues sabía que lo amaba.

Se echó sobre el colchón completamente exhausto, intentando recobrar el aliento que casi lo hallaba perdido.

Esa había sido la experiencia más extraña e inaudita que jamás había vivido, pero le resultó tremendamente satisfactoria al fin y al cabo. Y es que no todos los días se tenía sexo telefónico con tu amante.

El aire poco a poco regresaba a su cuerpo, y su corazón se relajaba hasta volver a ser silencioso. A pesar de que Irvin no estuviera ahí con él, lo sentía más cerca que nunca, conectados perfectamente por los hilos rojos del destino que ataban sus almas.

Sonrió complacido.

La presencia física no era la única manera de amar a una persona, había mil y un formas de amar a alguien, pues tal y como alguna vez lo había oído, lo esencial era invisible a los ojos.

* * *

Mi primer Eruren. Amo esa pareja con locura y desenfreno. A quien no le guste, pueh ni modo. De todas formas, doy el aviso de que he regresado y que continuaré mis otros fics Riren que tanto amodoro con mi alma :B

Un saludo a Panquequito por apoyarme con esta loca idea, a Crosseyra porque me pidió un Eruren y yo justo había terminado este (?), Padolca quien gracias a ella surgió este fic y a otra personita que no mencionaré pero que esperaba este fic ansiosamente. Gracias por todo.

Sí les gustaría leer más Eruren, les promociono el nuevo fanfic" Cambio de Eje" en nuestra página con Panquequito llamada LeResistance :'D

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Saludos.


End file.
